


Blind

by Gabberwocky



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, I love him, M/M, i promise it's nothing bad, it's just prom being an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: Prompto looses his contacts and doesn't have his glasses. Luckily Ignis has extra frames and knows a guy in Lestallum.





	Blind

Prompto knew, as soon as he slid those frames on his face in elementary school, that’d he’d need some form of vision correction for the rest of his life. It was just a fact; one that became more and more obvious as his vision got worse and worse, lenses growing thicker and more obvious.

The option of contact lenses when he turned thirteen was a blessing, one he accepted excitedly, foregoing his glasses for poking himself in the eye every morning.

Whenever he needed a prescription change, he focused one what he used most: his contacts.

Which was how he found himself in this predicament: missing contacts and out-of-date glasses left in Insomnia, probably cracked and broken by now.

“Shit.”

“What’s up, Prom?”

“Nothing!” he squinted up at the figure in the tent’s entrance. “I’m fine, Noct.”

He wasn’t fine.

His head was pounding, right behind his eyes, as he tried to focus on anything. Eventually, he just closed his eyes with a groan and leaned back against his seat in the Regalia.

“Prompto, are you quite alright?” Ignis asked, concerned. “You sound ill.”

“’S just a headache, Iggy.” Prompto replied. “I’ll be fine after I lay down.”

Ignis frowned. “Do you want to switch with Noctis? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. And Gladio would let you lie down.”

Prompto hummed, nodding, as Ignis pulled over and shook Noctis awake.

“What is it?” Noctis groaned, slowly waking up.

“Switch with Prompto, he needs to lay down.”

That woke Noctis up. “Prom, you ok?”

“Just a headache.” Prompto responded, climbing out of the car.

Noctis followed suit, letting Prompto settle into the seat he’d just vacated. Prompto groaned with relief as he laid down.

“Hey, kid.” Gladio rumbled as Prompto’s head hit his leg. “How’s your head?”

“Pounding.” Prompto replied, blinking up at Gladio and wincing.

He chuckled, a hand moving to rest on the younger’s head. “Just rest, ok?”

Prompto nodded, falling asleep.

Noctis startled him awake a few hours later with a shout. “Imperials above us!”

Prompto groaned as everyone sprang into action; he hung back a bit as usual, trying to shoot the enemies and clear some of them out. He used his gun sparingly; all the MT’s and even his friends blurred together into one mass.

After the fight, and a few bullet dodges, Ignis turned to Prompto.

“Prompto, do you need glasses?”

“Uh.. what?”

“Do you need glasses?”

Prompto hesitated. “Uh… yeah. I usually wear contacts though.”

“And you’re not right now, are you?”

“Ummm…. No. I couldn’t find them.”

“And your glasses?”

“In Insomnia. They’re practically useless, I don’t remember the last time I changed the prescription on them.”

Ignis sighed. “Luck for you, I have extra frames. I recommend we head back to Lestallum to find someone who can get you new lenses.”

Prompto groaned. “I hate glasses.”

“And yet you need them for emergencies such as these.” Ignis replies. “We’ll try to get you contacts as well.”

“Thanks, Iggy.”

“Of course.”

They settled back in the Regalia, Noctis gently pushing Prompto towards the back seat.

“Lay down, Prom. It helps, right?”

Prompto nodded. “A but but… if you want the back, I’ll be ok.”

Noctis shook his head. “I’ll be ok in the front seat. I just want you to feel better.”

Gladio chuckled, shaking his head at the two of them. “Sit in the back with Prom, Noct. I’ll take the front.”

“You sure?”

“Yep!” Gladio smiled. “Now go before I change my mind.”

And that was how they sat, Prompto sprawled across Noctis’s lap as the two older men took the front, for the drive back to Lestallum.

Once there, Ignis checked them into the hotel before leaving to find the correct doctor for Prompto.

Prompto flopped onto the bed, closing his eyes. Noctis laid on top of him, resting his head on Prompto’s chest.

“So… how blind are you?”

Prompto opened his eyes and blinked down at him. “What?”

“How much do you need glasses? Are you like Iggy, like how he can like… mostly see but prefers glasses? Or are you actually almost blind?”

Prompto laughed. “Nah, I’m pretty blind.”

“Really.”

“Yep! Pretty sure I shouldn’t be handling a gun until I get glasses.”

“I’ll say,” Gladio cut in, looking up from his book. “Pretty sure I almost caught a few of Prom’s stray bullets.”

Prompto winced. “Sorry, big guy.”

“It’s OK.” He chuckled. “Nothing hit me.”

“Did he manage to hit anything?” Noctis teased.

“Hey!”

Noctis laughed. “Prom, babe, I know you’re normally a great shot. But blind…”

“Not so much.” Gladio finished, grinned.

Prompto whined, “Guys!”

Noctis smiled, leaning up to peck Prompto’s lips. “Still love you, babe.”

“Thanks.”

Ignis walked in, startling the two on the bed. “Got you an appointment for tomorrow, Prompto.” He said, settling next to Gladio on the couch.

“Thanks, Igs.”

“Of course,” he nudged Gladio’s arm up so he could snuggle under it, starting to relax. “How’re you feeling?”

“About the same.” Prompto answered. “My headache won’t go away until I get my glasses.”

Ignis nodded. “Well that will hopefully be fixed tomorrow.”

Prompto hummed, shifting with Noctis as the other moved behind him. “Noct?”

“Lay your head in my lap, I’ll massage your scalp.”

“What?”

“It helps with my headaches.”

Prompto looked up at him. “Is that why you’d just come lay on my lap in the afternoon?”

“Umm… yeah?”

“Huh,” he laid down in Noctis’s lap, letting him run fingers through his hair.

A few moments of silence passed before Noctis spoke up again. “I bet you’ll be cute with glasses.”

“Huh?” Prompto opened his eyes and looked up at Noctis.

“I bet you look cute with glasses.”

Prompto spluttered. “I- uh… nah. Besides, I’m already cute.”

Noctis smiled. “Ok, so you’ll be even cuter in glasses.”

“Nope.”

“Yep.”

“Nope.”

“Yep.”

“… you’re not gonna let me win, are you?” Prompto sighed.

“Nope.” Noctis grinned. “Come on, I only vaguely remember you with glasses and I thought you were cute then.”

Prompto squawked, sitting up and turning to Noctis. “You remember that?!”

“Course I do. You were the first person in that school who talked to me for me.”

“Oh…”

“Only the once though. You didn’t try again until high school.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow, keying into their conversation. “Was Prompto the little blond boy you were always looking at, Noct?”

Noctis blushed. “Yeah. I wanted him to talk to me again but I didn’t want to scare him into it.”

Prompto squeaked, face red. “You were watching me?!”

“Well it sounds creepy when you say it like that…”

“I thought you looked rather wistful,” Ignis cut in again, “whenever you looked at him.”

Noctis’s blush deepened. “Well, anyway. You looked cute in glasses then so you probably look good in them now.”

“Noct, stop!” Prompto whined as Noctis laughed.

“Sorry, babe, just stating facts.”

Prompto groaned again, triggering the other three’s laughter, before flopping back into Noctis’s lap and letting him massage the headache away.

Prompto got lucky the next day, as he left the office with a new pair of glasses perched on his nose. They’d had his prescription on hand, though he would have to wait a few weeks for contacts.

Noctis stared when Prompto got back to the hotel room. “You’re adorable.”

Prompto shook his head. “If you say so.”

“You are!” Noctis said, walking closer. “They… I don’t know… suit you?”

Prompto laughed. “They suit me?”

“Yeah, they like… frame your face well and draw attention to your eyes and shit.”

Gladio laughed at Noctis’s attempt at a compliment, only growing louder when Noctis whirled to glare at him.

“What?”

Gladio shook his head, trying to speak through laughter. “Just… you sounded so earnest. And then you ended it… with ‘shit.’”

Prompto, on the other hand, was staring at Noctis, almost as if surprised.

“You really think so?”

Noctis turned to him. “Huh?”

“You think I look good with glasses?”

“Of course. You always look amazing, Prom.”

“O-oh…”

Noctis smiled. “I know… you’re not always a huge fan of your body…” he trailed off and wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist. “But… I think you’re gorgeous. No matter what.”

Prompto nodded, hiding his face in Noctis’s neck. “…thanks, Noct.”

Noctis smiled and eased Prompto’s face up to kiss him. “I love you, Prom. Glasses and all.”

Prompto laughed. “I love you too, Noct.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/gabberwocky)
> 
> Come talk to me [@gabberwocky](http://gabberwocky.tumblr.com/) or check out my other writing [@gabberwockywrites](https://gabberwockywrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
